El amor le llega a todos
by Heartfillia-Lucy
Summary: Minoru no parecía un chico que se enamorara de nadie, no le gustaban las chicas de su instituto que solo se preocupaban de ellas mismas y de su imagen, pero todo cambia, hasta que conoce a una que para el es especial... La prima de Hideki. El personaje incluido fue creado por mi no aparece en el manga, espero que os guste!


Era un día soleado y caluroso ya que era verano, Hideki se encaminaba a casa de Minoru junto con Chii, también estaría allí Shimbo, habían quedado en hacer una reunión cada semana para charlar un poco, ponerse al día y de paso hacerle una revisión a Chii para su mantenimiento. No era que tuviera algún problema, todo lo contrario funcionaba de maravilla, pero Hideki quería asegurarse de que no le fallaba nada, no quería que se volviera a repetir nada de lo ocurrido hace 3 años.

-10:30 todavía me queda una hora y media, me da tiempo.- Decía para sí mismo el joven de cabellos castaños.

-Hideki ¿a qué te da tiempo?- Preguntaba curiosa Chii.

-A ir al aeropuerto.- Contesto con simpleza.

En pocos minutos se encontraba en frente de la gran mansión, llamó y fue recibido por los persocons, y a continuación de estos Shimbo y Minoru.

-¡Ya era hora!- Exclamo Shimbo -Siempre eres el último en llegar-

-Esta vez tengo escusa.- Contesto Hideki

-Chicos ya, ¿por qué no le hacemos el seguimiento a Chii?- Interrumpió Minoru

-Si, venga Chii ve con Minoru.-

-Chii- Chii siguió a Minoru, Hideki y Shimbo también.

Minoru comenzó con los preparativos para hacerle el seguimiento a Chii, cuando todo estuvo listo comenzó, después de un buen rato finalizó.

-Bueno, todo está en orden como siempre.-

-Oye Minoru, ¿y Yuzuki?-Pregunto Hideki con una Chii colgada del cuello.

-Ha salido, necesitaba un nuevo disco duro externo para el ordenador, y la mande a buscarlo. ¿Vamos al salón y charlamos?-

-Claro.- Contestaron Hideki y Shimbo al uní solo. Al momento de estar en el salón, las persocons de Minoru empezaron a llevar tazas de té y alguna que otra pastita.

''11:15 tengo tiempo'' se dijo para sí mismo Hideki. Estuvieron charlando un buen rato hasta que Shimbo se tuvo que ir.

-Chicos son las 11:40, Takako me está esperando me tengo que ir, nos vemos.-

-Hasta pronto.- Se despidió Minoru acompañándolo hasta la puerta del salón.

-¿Hideki? ¿Hideki qué te pasa? Estas pálido.- Pregunto Chii preocupada. Minoru se giro para mirarlo, tras lo dicho por Chii, y efectivamente estaba pálido.

-H-ha dicho… ¿11:40?- Tartamudeo aún blanco Hideki.

-Si, ¿ocurre algo con eso?- Inquirió Minoru.

-¡DIOS MIO, NO ME VA A DAR TIEMPO!-

-Tranquilízate Hideki, y cuéntame que pasa.-

-Minoru ¡hoy regresa mi prima, y tenía que ir a buscarla al aeropuerto, no me va a dar tiempo!-

-Bueno, seguro que te da tiempo si te acerco yo en coche.-

-Minoru, ¿tu conduces? pero si aun no puedes.-

-Yo no, pero mi Chófer si, ¿quieres que te acerque?-

-Si lo hicieras me harías un gran favor.-

-¿A qué hora llega su vuelo?-

-A las 12:00.-

-Pues hay que darse prisa.- Salieron rápidamente rumbo al aeropuerto, llegaron a las 12:10. Una vez allí:

-¿Por qué puerta sale?- Pregunto Minoru.

-Por la de embarque A.-

-Hideki… el vuelo que sale por la puerta de embarque A…-

-Que ¿Qué pasa?- Hablo alarmado.

-Ese vuelo llega con retraso, mira la pantalla.- Confirmo señalando la pantalla.

-¿C-con retaso? ¿y para eso hemos venido tan rápido?-

-Bueno, por lo menos no llegas tarde.-

-Tienes razón.-

-Dime, ¿Por qué razón se fue tu prima de Japón?-

-Porque está enferma, veras, no es que no te quiera contar nada, pero a ella no le gusta que lo sepa la gente, no le gusta que la traten bien o diferente a causa de la enfermedad, ni tampoco como ella dice ''necesita compasión'', prefiero que sea ella quien te lo cuente si quiere.-

-Tranquilo no me molesta, es mas lo entiendo.- Hideki le sonrió y cuando Minoru termino esa frase las puertas de embarque A se abrieron, se podía ver a personas dentro recogiendo sus maletas y poco a poco iban saliendo, Hideki empezaba a impacientarse dado a que no la veía salir y los minutos iban pasando, hasta que por fin la vio. Una joven de cabello liso castaño claro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda terminado en pico, con un flequillo y ojos color chocolate; traía un vestido de tirantes blanco que empezaba por encima de la rodilla y hacia un corte terminando por debajo de esta, de calzado llevaba unas alzas blancas con toques rosados, llevaba consigo un MP5 iba escuchando música, en la mano izquierda cargaba una gran maleta de ruedas sobre la cual había otra más pequeña y en la derecha llevaba una rebeca junto con una maleta de mano. Pero no iba sola, la acompañaba una persocon de cabello castaño oscuro y rizo cerrado.

Hideki la saludaba con gran energía, la joven lo miro y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, desconecto el MP5, y camino a paso lento hacia él, cuando estuvo enfrente dejo su equipaje a su lado parado, en ese momento Hideki la abrazo fuertemente, de la sorpresa se le cayó al suelo su maleta de mano junto con la rebeca, pero pasados unos segundos correspondió con el mismo cariño que el al abrazo.

-Hideki, yo también te he echado de menos, pero creo que deberías soltarme ya.- Hablo soltando una risita.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó mientras la soltaba. -Hacia mucho que no te veía.- Dijo mientras ella recogía sus cosas del suelo.

-Está bien, está bien, contestaré a todas tus preguntas pero antes déjame hacer una cosa.- La joven sacó su reproductor MP5, hizo unos ajustes y lo guardo de nuevo, a continuación habló.

-Yoriko, actualiza tu GPS, cambia el horario a UTC/GMT + 9 horas, y establece la ruta para el camino a casa-

-Entendido… GPS actualizado, horario cambiado, ruta establecida. Completado.-

-Bien, Hideki esta es Yoriko mi persocon personalizada.-

-Es un placer conocerte.- Saludo Yoriko haciendo una reverencia y con una sonrisa.

-Encantado.- Contesto haciendo el mismo gesto. -Ella es Chii, tengo una relación con ella espero que no te importe-

-No en absoluto, es más me alegro, si mal no recuerdo en tus llamadas me habías dicho que es un Chobits ¿no?-

-Si así es.-

-Chii es un placer conocerte, creo que tu y yo vamos a ser grandes amigas.-

-Encantada de conocerte.- Contestó Chii con una sonrisa y dándole la mano.

-Bien, pues el es Minoru, un buen amigo mío, Minoru esta es mi prima Sara.-

-Encantada de conocerte soy Sara Motosuwa, la prima de Hideki.- Habló extendiéndole la mano.

-Igualmente, soy Minoru Kokubunji, un amigo de Hideki.- Contesto tomándole la mano, en aquel momento sintieron electricidad en sus cuerpos con el simple roce del apretón de manos, ambos se miraron a los ojos, pasaron unos segundos, si por ellos fuera se hubieran quedado así pero tuvieron que cortar aquel contacto físico.

-Sara, has de estar cansada, ¿quieres irte a casa?, y otra cosa ¿solo has traído ese equipaje?- Pregunto Hideki.

-No, he traído mas- Contesto rompiendo el contacto visual -Pero los de la mudanza ya lo llevaron a casa, aquí solo tengo una parte.- Mientras ella contestaba a la pregunta de Hideki, Minoru la escaneaba con la mirada y montón de pensamientos se le pasaban por la cabeza.

-"Es muy hermosa, eso sin duda. Pero tiene algo especial, cuando le di la mano…"-

-¡Minoru!- Exclamo Hideki sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Llevo diciéndote 5 veces que si nos vamos ya.-

-Claro, vámonos. ¿Cuál es tu dirección Sara?- Pregunto Minoru, comenzando a caminar.

-Yo realmente no lo recuerdo, pero Yoriko si sabe donde es, es que cuando yo me fui tenía apenas 6 años y casi no rememoro nada.-Contesto Siguiéndole con Yoriko, Hideki y Chii

-Si no es molestia preguntar, ¿Cuántos años llevas fuera?-

-Pues, llevo 9 años fuera- Respondió ya caminando a su lado.

-Entonces tienes 15 años, ¿Me equivoco?-

-Has acertado.- Dijo sonriendo. -¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-También tengo 15.- El resto del trayecto hasta el coche fue silencioso, una vez allí cargaron las maletas, Yoriko le dio las instrucciones al conductor para llegar a la casa y finalmente se montaron en el coche. Hideki iba charlando con Chii y Yoriko, Minoru observaba intensamente a Sara, la cual iba escuchando música mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche; Minoru se preguntaba una y otra vez porque no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, o que era lo que tenía esa chica de especial que lo hacía sentir de manera extraña, miles de preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza y sin darse de cuenta habían llegado a casa de la joven.

Una gran y majestuosa mansión se alzaba frente a ellos, Sara salió del coche y se quedo parada enfrente a la gran verja, mirando hacia su antigua casa con nostalgia.

-Sara ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Yoriko cargando con las maletas. -¿Te duele la cabeza o algo?- Tras lo dicho por la persocom Hideki y Minoru se giraron para verla.

-No, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando sobre la casa.-

-¿De verdad que no te ocurre nada?- Pregunto Hideki.

-De verdad, ¿Queréis pasar a tomar algo? creo que la casa esta ordenada y limpia, mande que lo hicieran antes de mi regreso pero no prometo nada.-

-Claro- Contesto Hideki. -¿Tu qué dices Minoru?-

-De acuerdo- Hablo Minoru, la joven abrió su maleta de mano y saco de ella unas llaves, primero abrió la verja, caminaron por el camino de piedra que había hasta la puerta, a pesar de todos los años que estuvo sin habitar la casa estaba en perfecto estado, a continuación abrió la puerta de la casa y pasaron dentro, se descalzaron y caminaron hasta la cocina; era cierto todo estaba en orden como si en ningún momento hubiera estado deshabitada, la única excepción eran las cajas que había apiladas en algunos rincones de las estancias.

-¿Queréis un té?- Pregunto Sara.

-Si gracias.- Respondieron ambos.

-Bueno ahora háblame de tu viaje.- Hablo Hideki.

-¿Y qué quieres saber?-

-Pues todo. ¿Dónde has vivido durante todos estos años? ¿Cómo están los tíos?- Sara se paró en seco ante la última pregunta.

-Sara ¿he dicho algo malo?-

-Hideki… No me preguntes por mis padres, te contare todo sobre el tiempo que estuve fuera, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.-

-Está bien, pero sabes que me lo terminarás contando, no ahora pero si mas tarde.-

-Vale.- Concluyo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿me vas a contar sobre tu viaje o no? Empieza por decirme donde estuviste viviendo.-

-Pues en Suiza, aunque me hicieron viajar hasta Estados Unidos, Alemania…- Contestó sirviendo las tazas de té. -Pero, ¿Por qué no me cuentas como te va?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues en general, que te ha pasado en todo este tiempo, no os quiero aburrir ni deprimir hablando sobre médicos, hospitales, pruebas...-

-Ahhh, ya comprendo- Hideki comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que había llegado a la ciudad, y sus anécdotas con Minoru y los demás. Los tres se reían alegremente, con una Chii que no entendía nada.

-Vaya ya es la 1:45, es tarde, deberíais de volver ya es casi la hora de comer y yo os invitaría pero dudo en tener algo por aquí para cocinar.-

-No te preocupes, además seguro que vas a estar muy atareada desembalando las cosas.-Hablo Hideki.

-Oye dentro de unos días vamos a ir a mi casa de la playa, tal vez te quieras venir y así conoces al resto.- Propuso Minoru.

-¡Si eso sería genial! ¿Tu qué dices Sara?-

-Claro, será estupendo, nada me gustaría más pero me tengo que llevar con migo a Yoriko.-

-¡PUES DECIDIDO!- Grito Hideki.

-Pero no grites hombre, y bien tenéis que decirme día hora y a donde tengo que ir.-

-Dentro de 4 días, a las 3:30 de la tarde, y te venimos a buscar nosotros.- Dijo Minoru.

-Entonces es el próximo Lunes ¿no?-

-Si.-

-Bien entonces estaré preparada.-

-Bueno, notros ya nos vamos, venga Minoru.-

-Esperad os acompaño hasta la salida.- Un vez allí se despidieron.

-Hasta pronto Chii.-

-Hasta pronto, ha sido un placer.-

-Chao Hideki.- Lo abrazaba tiernamente, y él le correspondía.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto.- Hablo soltándola.

-Chao Minoru.- Estrechándole la mano.

-Chao, ha sido un placer conocerte.- Contesto estrechándosela, y de nuevo esa sensación de electricidad recorrió los cuerpos de ambos, se miraron a los ojos y soltaron el agarre.

Subieron al coche y se fueron, Sara contemplaba como se alejaban mientras pensaba en la sensaciones que le proporcionaba aquel chico, mientras que Minoru por su parte hacia lo mismo.


End file.
